Harry Potter and the Fight for Independence
by potter people eater
Summary: ON HIATUS. When Harry goes home for the summer after 5th year a couple of letters cause him to re-evaluate the things he thought he knew. Dumbles, Hermione and Weasley bashing but not Fred and George. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing it all belongs to some horribly rich woman up north somewhere, I'm just playing around with her magnificent creations.

Before I begin, I'm not a plagiarist, I've read thousands of fanfics over the years, and this is my first attempt, so should anything look familiar, I didn't intentionally steal anything from anybody else.

By the way this is unbetaed so all spelling or grammer mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

Smallest Bedroom

Harry,

Make sure you owl Professor Dumbledore if you have any more dreams about You-Know-Who or any scar pains. Try and listen to the Professor this summer and stay out of trouble, you don't need another Dementor incident.

Oh make sure you do all of your homework, and don't bother to reply or owl Ron or myself, Dumbledore has told us that you are not to send, or receive any owl after this one, as a safety precaution.

Ron and I will see you on the train as Dumbledore says you will be staying with your relatives this summer, and you're not to leave the house for any reason, so Mrs Weasley will be getting your stuff and Ron will give them to you when we see you. Have a nice summer.

Hermione

When he was done he crumpled the note and hurled it across the room.

"That know it all bossy bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is?! "Make sure you listen to Dumbledore" Not even so much as a how are you. Some fucking friend."

'Fuck this, I need some air' he thought as he made his way out of the house.

Living Room

"Oh Vernon, I don't know what's wrong with him. Something happened at that school I'm telling you." A tall, thin, horse-like woman turned to a whale of a man and whimpered.

"I don't know what to do pet. He just sits upstairs in his room and doesn't move, except to go to the toilet. I wonder what upset him so much to make him storm out like that?" Answered Vernon

"Do you think we should check his room? I know we always said we wouldn't interfere with anything from that world unless he asked for help, but this is too much!"

"Now Petunia dear calm down. If it will make you feel better, we'll have a look and see if those lot have written anything to upset him. Okay?"

"Thank you dear. I just don't know what could have happened or been said to make him act like this. He's always been so strong."

"Come on then pet let's see what's up there and get back out before he comes back. God knows what will happen if he found us in there snooping around in his stuff."

With that the elder Dursleys ascended the stairs to they're nephews room and began to look around.

The Park

Harry had been walking around aimlessly for a few minutes until his feet took him to the park. He sat on one of the swings trying not to think of what Hermiones letter had brought into his mind.

'What if he was just a pawn, a tool for Dumbledore? How did he even know if that prophecy was real? Or even about him? Or whether or not it was fulfilled already? After all he only had Dumbledores word on these matters.'

Still these thoughts seemed to pale into comparison with the latest thought. 'Were Ron and Hermione really his friends? Or put there by Dumbledore?'

If he really thought about it, he had to admit that it all seemed a bit convenient that the Weasleys should be walking around kings cross station, talking at the top of their lungs about muggles, and platform nine and three quarters.

Then there was meeting Hermione on the train, and how we landed up saving her from the troll. How was it that we landed up looking for her, and not telling a teacher anyway? Then she covers for me and Ron and its instant friends.

No wonder I've never made any other friends. You would think with being famous, I would have people clamouring to be my friend, but with a bossy know it all on one side and a short tempered, jealous prat on the other it's a wonder I've been able to so much as speak to anyone else.

I wonder what they might have said to the others to keep them away? Well whatever it was I'm really glad it didn't seem to work on Luna and Neville.

Of course! Luna and Neville would tell me what the prats said to them if I told them everything that happened.

He got off the swing and headed home feeling a little bit better about things.

Smallest bedroom

About fifteen minutes later Vernon heard something which almost gave him a heart attack.

"That little bitch!" came the voice of a very irate Petunia Dursley.

"What is it pet?"

"Read this and tell me this wouldn't upset you if you were depressed."

As he read through the letter his face went through several different shades from red to purple.

"How dare she! Even I know those dementy things weren't the boys fault! And no matter what I've said about the boy in the past he saved Dudley, and I know he doesn't go looking for trouble. It just finds him at the worst times." Said the beefy man while pacing around the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" asks Harry.

When Petunia turned around and he could see the letter from Hermione in her hand, and his hold on his anger slipped.

"Oh Harry. We've just been so worried about you. You're not yourself. You're not sneaking to the kitchen at night to eat and get food and drink for Hedwig, or taking the newspapers from the living room for Hedwigs cage. We were trying to find out why you suddenly stormed out when you pretty much haven't moved since you got here."

Harry was so shocked his anger evaporated.

"You were worried about me? And what do mean sneaking to the kitchen for food for me and Hedwig?" At this Harry went red with embarrassment and shame.

"Harry didn't you ever wonder why yours and Hedwigs favourite foods were always right at the front of the cupboards? Or why there was always a jug of fresh cool water next to the sink? Or even why your door was never actually locked despite all the locks on the outside?"

Now poor Harry was speechless with shock. He'd had no idea that they were doing any of this for him. Ever. Then his mind clicked on something and he grabbed at it for dear life.

"What do you mean my door was never locked?"

"Did you ever actually try to open your door after that first day? Well except at night? Didn't that spark you're curiosity?"

"Wait so you mean to tell me that the whole summer after my first year I could have just opened my door and walked downstairs? That there was no need for me to starve myself by giving Hedwig pretty much all of my food?"

"What do you mean starve yourself? What do mean giving Hedwig all of your food? What about all of those meals you refused?" Petunia asked.

"What do you mean meals? All I got was half a cold can of soup every other day."

"WHAT! I remember bringing a few of those meals up and then Dudley offered to......" Vernon trailed off wearily.

"Dudley offered to what dear?" Petunias voice was trembling as she asked, fearing the answer she knew was coming.

"He offered to bring the meals up to Harry and make sure that he wasn't locked in." He answered almost silently.

"Wait a minute..." Harry broke in.

"So you're telling me that Dudley was the one starving me during that summer while he stuffed his fat face and kept me locked up!" His vision was swept away in a sea of red as he was hit by wave after wave of burning rage.

"Harry James Potter! You will calm down right now or so help me god I'll throw away your birthday cake!" Petunia said in a deadly calm voice which instantly snapped him out of his rage.

"Birthday cake?" he squeaked.

"Of course Harry. It's the strangest thing. Every year since you came here, I remember starting to bake you a cake for your birthday, but the next thing I can remember after putting it in the oven was sitting in the living room. I'd check the date on the news paper or TV and it would always be 2 or 3 days later. I never understood why that kept happening."

Vernon broke in and added, "Yes I always remembering going to the shops to try and find something nice for Harry. Some colourful books or toy cars or motorbikes, you always loved those", here he looked towards Harry with a wistful grin, "but then out of nowhere this rage would hit me and I would come out of it a few days later. It was always worse around your birthday and I have no idea who or what was doing it."

"Well it sounds like a curse or a cursed item. I'll have to owl a friend but I'm not sure how to get an owl out of here without being noticed by anyone who may be watching."

"Well that's easy. All you have to do is let her out first thing in the morning but don't tie the letter to her leg, tie it to her back but low and comfortable enough that she'll be able to fly."

"Um ok I'll send a letter off to my friend and see what he says but I'm going to go to bed now so how about we talk again tomorrow? I think I should have a reply by then. Um goodnight"

"Goodnight Harry and don't forget pop tarts are in the second cupboard on the left" Petunia said with a wink as she left and closed the door quietly behind her and her husband.

**Please review to let me know how I'm doing. I've never written anything before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly my name isn't J.K Rowling.**

**AN Hi everyone I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I use a dongle for my internet connection and my 4 year old nephew thought it would be great to smash it up. **

**Anyway I've got a new one now. Updates should be weekly probably on a friday or saturday.**

**On to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After sending Hedwig off to Neville detailing all that had happened and how to send her back without getting caught he lay down on his bed to think of what he would say to his family. He wondered if Dudley would be there and what would happen if he was.

It was then that Fawkes flashed into his room.

"Hello Fawkes" he said as he got up and stroked the beautiful phoenix before taking the letter from him.

Fawkes let out a happy trill before flashing away.

Harry,

I'm sorry to say that you will be staying at the Dursleys for the rest of the summer, as nowhere else is safe enough for you this year after Kreachers contact with the death eaters, and I hope you will not leave the house. I must also inform you that you must not send any communications to anyone as it is too dangerous. I hope you will understand that this is for your safety. Try to enjoy your summer.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

His anger skyrocketed with the arrival of this missive; things around the room began to shake. Then he heard a screech from near the window, and noticed a small brown owl just outside. Once again his shock cut off his anger.

He opened the window and took the letter giving the owl a treat before it took off through the window again.

When he turned the envelope over he recognized the Gringotts seal on the back. What he found inside threatened to bring back his earlier anger tenfold.

Dear Mr Potter,

Greetings, I would like to enquire as to why we have had no word from you regarding your accounts, and the will reading of the late Mr Sirius Black. My sincere condolences for this loss. This is the third letter that we have attempted to send you thus far.

If indeed this does reach you then there will be a small box inside the envelope. When this box is removed, place it on a flat surface and it will automatically resize, so there will be no magic recorded as being done at your residence.

This box acts as an instant owl. Should you wish to contact us please place your letters inside the box and we shall receive them within seconds. It works both ways and you will then receive replies from us in the same way.

Yours,

Ragnok (Head of Gringotts)

He looked inside the envelope and there at the bottom was a small box. He put it on the floor under his window and within moments there sat a medium sized red box with a hinged lid on the top.

He wrote a quick reply explaining the situation, about Dumbledore, the possible enchantments on the Dursleys and the whole no owls for summer order, then put it into the box and closed the lid.

Once that was done he went through his morning routine then went back to check the box. Inside he found a reply.

Dear Mr Potter,

In light of your earlier reply I must inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore has told us that you will not be attending the will reading of Sirius Black tomorrow and that anything inherited is to be given to him. Please inform us if this is correct. Should you wish to attend the reading please inform us of any guests and should you require any assistance please feel free to ask.

On to the matter of possible enchantments on your relatives, may I suggest a goblin representative to come to your home at your earliest convenience? Also on the matter of owls if you wish you may put your letters in the box and they will be sent from here then all you need do is inform your friends that all they need do is send mail here and we would forward all mail to you via the box.

Sincerely

Ragnok (Head of Gringotts)

Last nights' rage came flooding back as he read the first paragraph but as he continued to read the rage faded away and a feeling of triumph filled him at the thought of circumventing the old git in this way. 'Bet he never thought the goblins would help me' he thought with no small amount of glee.

With that thought he re-read the letter before deciding to reply right then.

Dear Ragnok,

I would like to say that I didn't give the Headmaster permission to take anything in my stead. Actually I didn't even know Sirius left a will let alone that there would be a reading. Also I would like to respectfully request that should my muggle aunt and uncle agree I would like to bring them with me and if possible have Dumbledore barred from the reading.

I would like to thank you for all of the services that you have offered me and if possible could Griphook be the one to come and check for enchantments and escort me to the reading. Thank you very much for your offer about the owl post I would like to take you up on that please.

Would it be possible for Griphook or any goblin that you choose to come out at 3pm this afternoon and possibly stay the night unless they are too busy so that it would be easier to escort me to the bank tomorrow?

Sincerely

Harry Potter

Once he posted the letter he decided to tidy up his room as something to do until he got a reply.

As he looked around he found there really wasn't much to do as his books were still in his school trunk and his clothes were already in his wardrobe. Instead he took all of his writing utensils and sorted them into the drawers of his desk. Ink bottles and quills in the top and parchment in the bottom.

After doing this he peeked into the box to see a short note inside.

Mr Potter,

You are welcome and Griphook will be there at 3pm as you requested. Should you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask.

Ragnok

As he was reading this Hedwig came in with the reply from Neville.

Harry,

How are you? I'm sorry about Sirius. I hope you're managing ok.

Dumbledore told you not to leave the house and no owls!? I always thought he was nuts.

Anyway from what you've said it does sound like someone has cursed something in your house or even you're relatives. Maybe if you ask nicely you can get a Gringotts goblin to come and have a look, other than that I don't know what to suggest.

About why nobody ever really tried to make friends with you Hermione would always say that you didn't need to be distracted from studying by idiots like the rest of us and just keep insulting everyone saying that some of the things she was saying were from you. Ron would threaten to hex or beat us up and said if we tried to gang up on him he would get his brothers onto us.

I'm glad to know it was all a lie. Anyway hope to hear from you again soon. Hope you get this without getting into trouble.

Neville

Once he was done he took a deep breath and pushed aside the anger and sadness of what his so called friends had done and wrote a quick note back explaining how to contact him and put it in his Gringotts box.

With all of that done he went downstairs to speak to his family.

**Please review and let me know how it was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters and if it seems similar to any other stories I have read thousands over the years. I have not intentionally stolen or plagiarised anybosy elses work.**

**AN Sorry for the short chapter was struggling a bit with this one but hopefully I'll get back on track by my next post.**

Chapter 3

As he walked downstairs he couldn't stop the small spurts of panic that came through. Hoping that his relatives weren't being affected by curses at that moment he took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."

"Morning Harry, come have some breakfast. There are eggs, bacon and toast."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia. After breakfast could we go sit down and have a talk? There are a few things I need to speak to you about."

"Okay. Now eat up."

As he ate his breakfast Harry couldn't believe he was eating a breakfast that he hadn't cooked. And it was pretty good to!

Once everyone was done they made their way into the living room to talk.

"Before we start I think you should both read the letters I got this morning." As he said this he handed the small bundle of letters to his Aunt.

After they had finished reading they both looked at Harry to explain.

"Right well I'm not exactly sure where to start but first things first, as you saw from the Gringotts letter there will be a goblin coming here at 3, do either of you have a problem with this? It is your house after all."

They looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate with each other.

"I'll be honest Harry I'm not entirely sure about this but if it's possible to find out what has been going on with the memory blanks then we'll try and be polite."

"Thank you both that's all I can ask, oh and just to give you fair warning, most wizards treat goblins like mud so if you treat them with respect they'll treat you better in return. Oh and would it be ok for the goblin to stay the night? It ties into the next thing I need to speak to you about."

"Is this about us going to the will reading with you?" As she asked this Harry's jaw dropped. Sure he'd given her the letters but he just thought they'd let him say his piece and then answer.

"Because if you want us to go with you I will at least. Vernon, would you be willing to come?"

"Well to be honest I'm not sure. I think I will give the boy, uh I mean Harry a chance, and if you both want me to come then I will do my best to deal with it and come."

"Wow. Thank you both! It means a lot that you would come. By the way is it ok for a goblin to stay here for the night? That way if he needs a bit more time to check over things he wouldn't have to do half a job." He crossed his fingers and hoped that whatever curse was affecting them would hold out through this conversation.

"Ok but for this I want you to do at least one piece of your homework before what was his name" she scans the letters "oh yes Griphook comes."

"Ok I'll go do that now. Thanks for listening to me. Oh Uncle Vernon would you like to hear more about the magical world before we go there tomorrow?"

"We'll talk after you get some homework done. Go on you heard your Aunt."

It was only on his way upstairs that he realised that Dudley wasn't downstairs for breakfast or the talk and that neither his Aunt nor Uncle seemed worried about him. Also it was a bit much to go from worried about Dudley's reaction to not caring where he was. He couldn't wait for Griphook to get here, things seemed to be getting weirder by the minute.

After finishing his charms homework he looked at the old alarm clock and saw it was 2:45. Time to get ready for Griphooks arrival.

'Hang on I haven't heard a sound from downstairs since I came up here. I think I'll wait for Griphook before I go down there' He thought with a frown.

While he was waiting he put his homework away and got changed into clothes which fit him better.

At 3 o'clock on the dot Griphook portkeyed into his room startling him away from his inspection of his wardrobe.

"Good afternoon Griphook, it's good to see you again." He said after he had calmed himself down and put his wand away.

With a very shocked look on his face he replied "Good afternoon to you Mr Potter."

"How are things at Gringotts, going well I hope. My relatives are downstairs but I haven't heard any movement since I came up here a few hours ago. I think something might be wrong with them."

"Calm down Mr Potter. Things at Gringotts go well thank you. Shall we go and see what your relatives are doing?"

With that they made their way down to the living room.

When they walked in they saw that Vernon and Petunia hadn't moved as though they were frozen.

As soon as Griphook saw this he started scanning for spells, enchantments, curses and a ward analysis and told Harry to sit down as far from his relatives while staying in the room so that he could be scanned as well.

What he found would shock them all.

**AN Please review and let me know what you think. If you would like any specific spells to be on Harry or his relatives please let me know.**

**I have some ideas but I would like to know yours. Thanks**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

I know that everyone hates these instead of chapters but my laptop has crashed and I had to send it on to be repaired and I'm having to use my phone for this since I won't be able to update until the new year. I did hope to have it back before now. I'm really sorry to all my readers for taking so long but I will get up and running again as soon as possible.

Once again I'm really sorry and I hope everyone keeps an eye out for a new chapter after the new year begins.

Potter people eater


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Fight for Independence

I own nothing it all belongs to some horribly rich woman up north somewhere, I'm just playing around with her magnificent creations.

Chapter 4

With a loud crack a man appeared in the middle of the Dursleys living while Griphook was scanning. Without a second thought Griphook used the hand that wasn't scanning to banish the man onto the last chair and silence him.

What he found when he was finished would definitely not be good for Harry's temper.

Once the silencing charm was removed as soon as he spoke Harry knew who he was and was definitely not happy to see this person before he had to.

"Potter! What on earth is going on here!? What have you done this time you careless arrogant little brat!" No sooner than he had said that he found he was silenced once again.

"Professor Snape, my name is Griphook and Mr Potter has requested my presence due to strange happenings in and around his home. Due to your apparating in when you did I'm afraid you were included in the scan also. Mr Potter would you like to hear the results of the scan now? And if so which part first? The house, the wards or the people?"

"Um I think I'll hear about the wards first then the house then the people. Um would you take the silencer off the Professor please? I wanted to ask him he wants to know what was in his scan."

"Why bother asking Potter. Want to try and make me feel like a coward for not telling you my results." He said with a sneer on his face.

"Actually sir it's just common courtesy to ask if someone wants something as personal as a scan revealed sir. It's your choice whether you want the results revealed with mine and my relatives, to hear them or in private or not at all. I just thought I'd ask and not assume."

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. First was the fact that he'd apparated into the middle of a goblin scan, then He'd been asked politely and intelligently by Harry Bloody Potter whether he wants his scan results in private with the rest or at all! As if he wouldn't want to know whether he'd been cursed. He knew he would regret the next sentence out of his mouth but he was too curious about the others results.

"Very well Potter I will have my results read with yours and your families."

"Griphook if you will please. I've always wondered whether the blood protection around the house was real."

"Very well. Here is the ward analysis for Number 4 Privet Drive.

1 Owl deflection ward which deflects everything bar Hogwarts and approved owls.

2 Slight notice-me-not so that neighbours won't notice anything out of the ordinary.

3Natural damage ward against fire and water damage.

4 Ward against insect, rat and mouse infestation.

5 Ward to garner ill will toward Harry Potter from all who pass through.

6 Alert ward to alert Albus Dumbledore if Harry Potter leaves property.

7 Alert ward to alert Albus Dumbledore if Harry Potter does magic.

8 Alert ward to alert Albus Dumbledore if Enchantments of Dursleys fail.

"Mr Potter I must inform you that all of these wards were placed by Albus Dumbledore and he controls which owls are able to reach you. Now on to the scan results for the house."

1 Master bedroom cursed to make Dursleys have nightmares about Harry attacking them with magic.

2 Pillows in master bedroom to feed compulsion to dislike Harry.

3 Master bedroom and Dudley's bedroom cursed to feed compulsion to mistreat Harry.

4 Dudley's bedroom cursed to feed compulsion to hurt Harry.

5 Guest room cursed to feed compulsion to dislike Harry.

6 Harry's bedroom cursed to feed compulsion to disagree with Dursleys.

7 Harry's pillow cursed to give user nightmares of worst memories.

8 Living room cursed to generate feelings of ill will toward Harry.

9 Kitchen cursed to generate feelings of ill will and worthlessness toward Harry.

10 Cupboard under stairs cursed to generate feelings of loneliness despair and worthlessness in occupant.

11 Whole house cursed to generate feelings of hate and dislike toward Harry.

12 Whole house enchanted to enhance positive feelings toward Dudley.

"Once again the magical signature that cast all of these is that of Albus Dumbledore. Oh by the way your relatives can hear everything we say and they are aware they are just frozen in by way of a latent spell. Whose results would you like to hear next?" Said Griphook.

"Um how about me then my aunt and uncle and then unless he would like to hear the results in private then Professor Snape." Harry asked looking toward his Professor.

"Very well Potter. I'll go last." He said, his mind still whirling with all of the implications of the curses and wards so far. He wondered what spells would be found on Potter.

"Scan results for Harry Potter."

1 Three separate power blocks blocking 70% of magic. (Weakened)

2 Mind block on occlumency making it impossible to learn.

3 Block on innate abilities. (Partially overcome)

4 Dependency and loyalty to Dumbledore. (Almost non-existent)

5 Loyalties to Weasleys and Hermione. (Almost non-existent)

6 Aversion to most others. (Weakened)

7 Distrust and severe dislike toward Severus Snape. (Weakened)

8 Compulsion not to listen to Severus Snape. (Weakened)

9 Compulsion not to study or do well in classes except Defence. (Weakened)

10 Compulsion to not listen to teachers in class. (Weakened)

As he listened to the list he thought to himself 'Sev I hate to see what your list is gonna look like if he did all that to his 'favourite', and why all the compulsions against me and learning?'

11 Aversion to reading. (Weakened)

12 Distrust of roommates except Weasley. (Almost non-existent)

13 Compulsion to think romantically toward the youngest Weasley female. (Non- existent)

14 Compulsion to ignore all females except Weasley and Granger. (Weakened)

"All of these were cast by Albus Dumbledore since the time you were brought here all the way through school. Next we will reveal the spells on Petunia Dursley."

1 Obliviate all happy memories with Lily.

2 Obliviate all happy memories with Severus Snape.

3 Obliviate all happy memories including magic of any kind.

4 Compulsion to mistreat Harry. (Weakened)

5 Compulsion to dislike Harry. (Weakened)

6 Compulsion to fear Harry. (Almost non-existent)

7 Compulsion to spoil Dudley. (Weakened)

8 Compulsion to indulge Dudley. (Weakened)

9 Compulsion to believe Dudley is always telling the truth. (Weakened)

10 Irrational Rage and anger to overcome any positive feelings toward Harry Potter. (Almost non-existent)

11 Minor obliviate to remove memory of positive feelings toward Harry potter. (Weakened)

12 Alarm to know if Petunia speaks to Harry about irregularity in feelings. (Receiver not working)

"That completes the analysis for Petunia Dursley. The analysis for Vernon is the exact same except for the first two obviously and also there was one more added to Vernon which was a Compulsion to do or see physical harm to Harry. But that is almost non-existent. Once again all spells were cast by Albus Dumbledore. Now Mr Snape do you wish to know your results?"

"Yes but I doubt that I have much on me." He answered. His mind was whirling with just what all of this meant.

"Scan results for Severus Snape."

1 Loyalty and Dependency to Albus Dumbledore.

2 Compulsion to dislike all students.

3 Compulsion to favour Slytherin above all others.

4 Compulsion to treat Gryffindors worse than all others.

5 Compulsion to hate and mistreat Harry Potter.

6 Compulsion to ignore all good things about Harry Potter.

8 Compulsion to dislike all Hogwarts staff except the Headmaster.

9 Minor mental blocks on occlumency allowing Headmaster to slip in unknown.

10 Compulsion to tell truth about death eater meetings.

Severus couldn't believe the list that was coming from the goblin, but knew better than to call it false. And it seemed there was more to come.

11 Compulsion to join death eaters. (Inactive)

12 Compulsion to hate James Potter.

13 Compulsion to believe Harry is James.

14 Compulsion to forget all good memories about Lily Potter. (Weakened)

15 Compulsion to spy and report on activities of staff members to Albus Dumbledore. (Weakened)

16 Obliviate memories of abuse gained in false occlumency lessons.

17 Power block blocking 25% of natural power.

18 Block on innate abilities. (Partially overcome)

"What would you like to do about all of this Mr Potter? I shall remove all or only some of the spells in and around your home, some or all of the inappropriate wards and some or all of the spells on you and your family. What would you like to do?" He could hardly believe the results of his scan. To cast most of these is a serious crime.

"Would you please remove all the spells that you can please? And if it's not too much trouble could you re-ward the house?" Harry's mind was whirling at just how far Dumbledore would go to get what he wanted. And all the things he did to Snape as well! 'I wonder if things could have been different between us without all the spells.' He thought to himself morosely.

"Very well Mr Potter."

He waved his hand and said something in gobbledygook and Harry and the Dursleys felt like they're skin was buzzing and suddenly had splitting headaches as they're memories were returned to them.

Once she was moving again Petunia went straight to Harry and scooped him up in a massive hug which was soon joined by Vernon.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry", she gushed, "could you ever forgive us? Oh how could I let that man in my house after everything Lily did to warn me! She told me to never trust Dumbledore and to be wary if he ever came here. Oh! That reminds me I have Lily's school things and some letters that she and James left for you in the attic. James said that you would know the password. When we are done here I'll get it down for you."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I still don't know a lot about your world and magic but I do remember that I got along well with your mother. I'm sorry about my treatment of you. When we've got the time we'll go and get some new things for your room and some new clothes. I'm so sorry."

Harry could see how torn up his family – wow it was weird to think that – was about what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know why he did this but if I can help it he won't ever do something to hurt us ever again." He hugged them back tighter.

Once they were all seated Griphook turned to Harry with a speculative look.

"Mr Potter..."

"Harry. Please call me Harry." He interrupted with a grin.

"Very well, Harry If you choose to remove your power block it will be very painful but it is your decision. What would you like to do? Bear in mind that I will have to put you in a separate room so that any leakage does not harm you're family."

"Umm. I would like you to remove everything please." He was worried about the pain remembering just how much of his magic was bound but felt he had a right to have full use of his magic.

"Ok. Please choose a room to use while the block is removed and you get used to your magic."

He looked at his Aunt "Could I use the dining room please? I don't want to be too far away."

Petunia smiled at him, a truly warm and slightly worried smile and answered "Of course do you want some cushions to lean on while you're in there?"

"No thanks Aunt Petunia," he smiled back "I'll be fine."

With that he got up and started to walk to the dining room before turning to face Snape.

"I hope you decide to have at least your blocks removed and memories returned, you deserve pleasant memories and to have your power and abilities as your own." After saying that, he continued to leave the room, before being shocked to a standstill.

"Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome." He answered before finally left the room followed by Griphook.

Break

"As I said this will hurt Harry, so I suggest you lie down and make yourself comfortable."

Once he was comfortable he nodded to Griphook to let him know he was ready.

The process was very painful for Harry, he felt as if his skin was melting off him while at the same time felt as though it was freezing solid. There was a strange feeling in his chest like he had developed a second heart that was pounding against his ribs.

After what felt like forever but was actually only 15 minutes the melting and freezing feeling started to drain away and the feeling of the second heart started to feel like water running over and through him like a full body hug.

When he was done he sat up and looked at Griphook to let him know he was ok.

Griphook looked at the human in amazement. All through the 15 minute wait there was a golden glow of magic surrounding the boy and it was obvious that he was in agony yet he never uttered a sound and when he sat up he seemed to glow with an inner light.

"Let's go see how the others are getting on shall we?" He said and walked back to the living room with a bounce in his step.

Break

After Harry had walked out of the room Petunia looked at Snape and seemed to be debating whether to say anything to him. After a couple of seconds a determined glint appeared in her eye and she more closely resembled her sister in that moment than she ever had.

"Hello Severus. There's no point asking how you are at the moment is there. After you've had all those spells removed I think it's time we have a long overdue talk don't you?"

He sneered at her and said "And what makes you think I'll listen to a word that a worthless muggle has to say?"

"Because, I know you, Severus. I've known you since we were children. You would never sneer at an old friend and we have a lot to catch up on and sort out. Do you honestly agree with Dumbledore putting all those spells on you? The proud man I knew would never consent to live like a dog at the back and call of a power hungry monster in the guise of a friendly old man."

"Ask me again when the spells are gone." He turned and ignored her after that.

"Vernon dear what should we get for Harry's room? He will definitely need a new bed, desk, chair and wardrobe. What else do you think we should get?"

"Hmm, how about new curtains, carpet and bed spreads? Maybe after we've been to that bank place we can have a look and see if they've got anything like that and what the boy would like."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll talk to Harry and see what he says."

After that they went silent until Harry came into the room practically bouncing in happiness.

"Griphook is waiting in the dining room for you professor as you have blocks to remove as well. Would you like some cushions to be more comfortable sir?"

"No thank you Potter." And with nothing more said he left the room.

Before he sat down he was ambushed into a family hug by his aunt and uncle.

"Are you ok? Did it hurt? Do you need something to drink? Are you hungry? I knew I should have come with you." His aunt rattled off without taking a breath.

Harry was feeling euphoric, his family cared, really cared about him.

He laughed hugged them back and told them that he was ok, yes it hurt but it didn't hurt anymore, and no he wasn't thirsty or hungry.

"Harry we are going to do out your room. We are going to get you a new bed, desk, chair, wardrobe, sheets, curtains and carpet. Do you want to have a look around after we go to the bank tomorrow?"

"Wow thanks! Yeah I'd love to look around Diagon tomorrow."

After that they talked about Harry's favourite shops in Diagon Alley, what kind of shops were in the alley, and anything that happened to cross their minds until Snape came back out.

"Professor, are you ok? Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked worriedly, then, he got the shock of his life when something happened that he wouldn't have believed had he not seen it himself.

Severus Snape smiled at Harry Potter with no malice or ill intent. He didn't smirk or sneer it was a full smile.

"No thank you Harry I'm fine. Tuney I think you said something about having a talk? Do you want to talk now?" He said still sporting a smile.

"Well it's getting quite late now and it's almost time for dinner so why don't you stay? Have dinner with us? Mr Griphook, I know nothing of the eating habits of Goblins what would you like to eat?"

No sooner had she asked the sound of the front door opening had harry and Sev on high alert, having forgotten about Dudley in the excitement of the afternoon.

As soon as he entered the living room Griphook froze him and asked for Petunia and Vernon's permission to scan him and remove any spells, to which he got a swift yes from both.

The spells on Dudley were the same as his parents with the addition of making sure other children stayed away and to overeat.

Once they were removed Griphook turned to Petunia and said "Ma'am thank you for your invitation after I have re-warded the property I will join you and your family in the dining room." Having said that he walked out of the house to tear down the old wards and put up new ones.

Before he made it outside Harry caught up to him and asked if he could ward the property to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't get in at all and to make sure that no portkeys of harmful mail would make it to the family.

After they all had dinner everyone went to bed with Severus staying in the guest room and Griphook creating a room for himself for the night as he'd originally planned.

**AN: I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me while my laptop was having problems.**

**Please review to let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
